


Annoying

by Kiryhara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, teiko days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiryhara/pseuds/Kiryhara
Summary: A mocking smile adorned Aomine's face. Kise was really stupid and childish.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Kudos: 35





	Annoying

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going through everything I have in FanFiction, in Spanish, here at AO3, in English, so my grammar may not be the best. However, I am striving. This writing is old, and I did not make any arrangements or anything like that, so it was the same way it is published in FF, but in English.  
> Enjoy it!

For any student, the exam week is the worst misfortune that can exist. Well, at least for any student who was equal to Aomine Daiki. Although he doesn't care much about this; In fact, he didn't even know it was exam week. As long as he can play basketball, the rest of the world is worth it.

Anyway, it was Friday and that stinky week ended today. As usual in the player, he didn't enter class and rather went to the roof of the school to take one of his "little" naps. And lying there he was given half a day.

It was then that he heard the door of the place open with a lot of energy. Inside he thought it was Satsuki who came to scrub his existence, but he was wrong.

"Aominecchi!" That particular voice made he growl. "Hey? Are you asleep?"

Aomine was trying her best not to frown or do anything that betrayed that he was awake and not asleep as he was making Kise believe. Which was clearly a simple act for a being as lazy as him. But this was beginning to become really difficult to achieve since he could perfectly feel that fixed gaze on the part of the blond on him.

It really was an annoying feeling.

He could easily end this situation. He just had to open his eyes and then just get off the roof without saying anything to the boy. But he really felt curious. What the hell did Kise pretend to be watching him for so long?

The blue-haired half-opened (being careful not to be discovered) his right eye to finally know what Kise was supposed to be doing (apart from observing him without seemingly doing anything for more than 5 minutes). He was just there, clearly nervous, with a slight blush adorning his cheeks and apparently he kept watching...His lips?

The brunette felt his body tense when he heard Kise let out a light sigh and...Was he approaching him?

Before he could do something, or even think about what he was supposed to do in a situation like that, he was already feeling the shy movement that the blond's lips were making on his. And as quickly as he felt the presence of those lips, he walked away to stand up in an incredibly fast way, and in a way that was'nt silent and discreet, at all he left that place.

A mocking smile adorned Aomine's face. Kise was really stupid and childish. Steal a kiss while he sleeping?

The boy frowned and put a hand to his face trying to cover the damn blush that began to invade his face.

Kise Ryota was really annoying.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, I know, but that's why it's a drabble, and I liked the way it looked, so I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
